


An old Wolf meets a Buttercup

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bamf!Jaskier, post mountain break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Arriving in a village near Kaer Morhen, Vesemir doesn't even get the chance to take a break before he is tasked to save a certain bard.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	An old Wolf meets a Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr first, now here.  
> I wrote this a while back and saw this still sitting in my Wips today so I decided to post it now. I hope you guys enjoy!

Vesemir stepped into a small village not too far away from Kaer Morhen. 

He was already well known here and due to helping often with the villagers' monster problems he rarely had to deal with anyone attacking him physically or verbally for being a Witcher, which was always a welcome fact.

Of course, there were still the occasional suspicious glances or mothers hiding their children, but honestly, Vesemir couldn't care less about that. 

However, today, before the old Witcher could even enter the inn a young couple came running to him. "Master Witcher,sir!"

Vesemir barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the way he was addressed and turned around. "Yes?" 

"We need your help! The bard's in danger!" the woman exclaimed, sounding sincerely distressed. 

The Witcher raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I am the right person to ask for help.? Can you even pay?" he questioned. From Vesemir's experience the kind of trouble a bard got in mostly involved a jealous husband, boyfriend or admirer. 

The pair in front of him exchanged a look, apparently having a silent conversation before the woman spoke again:"Well, it's the bard, who speaks so highly of you Witchers! And now he is off trying to kill a Wyvern all by himself!" 

The Witcher frowned. He heard about this particular bard, mostly heard his songs. Never by the man himself though. From what Vesemir knew the bard was actually a travel companion of Geralt. However, not at the moment it seemed. 

"Why would he do that?" he asked. 

"There is a group of bandits, they cornered him right as he wanted to leave and took away his lute." the man explained, "They told him to go get them some fresh Wyvern flesh because they are hungry. It's either that or storming the inn. So Jaskier glared at them for a long moment before he went into the woods."

"And you really think he is actually hunting a Wyvern and not just running away?" Vesemir just had to ask. Jaskier was only a bard after all, a fight with a Wyvern would most likely end with a human's unnecessary death. Those bandits probably saw this as some sick sort of entertainment. It also was a win-win situation for them. Either they get some meat out of it or they can sell the bard's lute. 

"He didn't run away! He wouldn't do that!" The woman replied, clearly upset.

"We're good friends with the innkeeper." the man then said, "I am sure we can organise a room and a meal for free as payment."

Vesemir sighed. "Okay, I go looking for him but I won't promise anything."

The couple nodded quickly. "Thank you!" 

While the two of them went into the inn Vesemir turned around and headed towards the woods. 

For a moment he considered going to the bandits first, getting the lute and chasing them away. However, if the bard is really trying his luck with the Wyvern, the Witcher should probably not waste any time. 

As he entered the forest Vesemir looked around to see if he could find any trace of where the bard had gone. 

Upon going deeper inside the Witcher heard something. He followed the sound and soon could hear a faint heartbeat. Not much later he finally saw a person. 

"Are you Jaskier?" he called, when he was close enough. 

Obviously startled the bard turned around, eyes quickly scanning the Witcher. Vesemir also noticed how Jaskier's right hand had gone behind his back, he guessed to grab a dagger. 

However, Jaskier seemed to relax slightly and answered:"That I am! But who are you old man?" 

Vesemir couldn't help but snort, he didn't get called an old man often, even though he definitely was old. "My name is Vesemir. I am a Witcher, who got the job to look for you."

The bard furrowed his brows. "Who's paying you?" he questioned. 

"A young couple."

"Ah, I am sure you mean Aleksandra and Patryk! Very lovely people," A grin crossed Jaskier's face as if remembering something, "and very eager."

The Witcher shrugged. "I don't know their names. Anyways, do you actually plan on killing a Wyvern?" 

Jaskier scoffed:"Of course not! I am trying to think of a plan to kill those bastards!" 

"You want to attack the bandits?" Vesemir asked, honestly surprised. 

"Yeah, I want my lute back and I also don't want them to attack the village. However one against ten is a bit unfair. I only have a dagger. With a bow and arrows I could easily handle that but I obviously don't have that." the bard replied with a sigh, "I was trying to come up with a way to lure them into the woods separately."

"...I thought you are a bard?"

Jaskier rolled his eyes, apparently annoyed to hear this. "I am. But I still know how to fight, no matter what Geralt says. Though, to be fair, I probably enjoyed the whole damsel in distress thing a tad too much."

Vesemir frowned. The way the bard said Geralt's name suggested that the two weren't at good terms right now. However, he decided not to comment on it right now. Instead he was silent for a minute,thinking, before saying:"How about I help you?" 

Jaskier cocked his head to one side, curious. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I am sure that young couple would be quite displeased if I let you run into this kind of danger alone." The Witcher answered. 

"I'm not gonna pay you for it though." 

"My payment is a room in the inn and a meal. That's enough at the moment." 

Jaskier hummed and smiled slightly. "Well then, that makes the whole situation a lot easier. You probably could easily kill them all by yourself." he commented. 

That got him a half-smile from Vesemir. "Probably." 

"But don't worry old man," Jaskier said and drew his dagger, "I won't let you do all the work alone." 

Vesemir only huffed in response. 

The two of them snuck up on the group of bandits successfully, killing the first two without problems. 

As they fought the other eight, Vesemir couldn't help but watch the bard out of the corner of his eye. If he had to describe the fighting style of Jaskier he could do so in three words: elegant, quick, deadly. 

So the fight was over quickly. All bandits dead and Jaskier as well as Vesemir having blood on their clothes and skin. 

The bard didn't seem to be bothered by the fact as he quickly walked over to where his lute was lying on the ground. He picked it up carefully. "Finally I have you back!"

The Witcher watched him with light amusement. "How long has it been? An hour without it?" 

Jaskier huffed. "Bad enough. Who knows what they have done with it in that time?" 

Vesemir rolled his eyes, before starting to search the corpses for money or something different that could be useful.

"You know, I should tell the innkeeper I got rid of the bandits. Maybe that will get me a free meal too. The fighting made me kinda hungry." Jaskier commented.

"You didn't do it alone though." 

"True, but you already have a free meal waiting for you."

Vesemir raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you have the coin with you to afford it?" 

"Oh, I do have coin." Jaskier replied, "However, I do enjoy telling a good story. Especially if it's rewarded with a free meal or a free room."

"Bards." Vesemir muttered, "Already planning to make a song out of this as well?" 

"Maybe." the bard mused, "Or I could write one about you. In that case I would appreciate it if I get more background information about you though. I am sure you have some interesting stories old man." 

Absentmindedly the Witcher wondered if Jaskier would ever stop calling him that. Instead of asking him to, Vesemir replied:"Indeed."

He looked up at the bard and saw him smile brightly at the response.

It was an odd picture, really. A bard, dressed in fine clothes, smiling brightly and cradling his lute, while having blood on said clothes and his face, standing next to a dead bandit. 

This was the bard Geralt had traveled with. Vesemir couldn't help but want to know more about this man. So he found himself saying:"However, for every story I tell you, I want a story in return and I don't mean one of your adventures with Geralt but stories about yourself." 

Jaskier considered this request and for a moment the Witcher really thought he would deny. Then, however, the bard smiled again. "Deal!" 


End file.
